The prior art is generally directed to transporting a building or house by a flat bed delivery device, such as a truck or other device. The prior art delivery devices generally attempt to locate the buildings or houses onto or adjacent a foundation or other structure prior to the building or house being unloaded from the transporter, to simplify the adjustments necessary to properly position the house upon the foundation.
The house transporters in the prior art do not readily allow the house to be conveniently adjusted for levelness, height, and angular and horizontal alignment prior to the house being removed from the transporter.